An Adventure Begins
by aime0x
Summary: The Digidestined are back! With a new evil arising they are called back into the digital world, their bonds will be tested. Can the Digidestined defeat this new enemy? Or will they fall to the darkness. Rewrite to The New Adventure


**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon, I wish I did! I'd be a millionaire…

**Chapter One**- It All Begins Again.

**UNKNOWN PLACE- DIGITAL WORLD.**

Three years after MaloMyotismon and Diaboromon were defeated the digital world was at a peaceful state, for what we thought... It seemed to be so peaceful, but deep down into the darkness something was growing, disturbing the balance of light and darkness. Could this be a new adventure for the Digidestined?

"The time is coming they will soon get what they deserve and it will be the destruction of the Digidestined, oh they are in for a shocker. Mwahahahahaha."

"Oh yes, master they will not know what hit them, at all!" The bowling ball bat with wings said with an enthusiastic laugh.

The dark figure and the bowling ball digimon walked into the darkness, laughing deadly, which would send shivers up your spine...

**ODAIBA, JAPAN- REAL WORLD.**

It was like any other Monday morning, it was the middle of spring the sun shining, the birds singing, it seemed like any other usual day. It wasn't as peaceful as you would like it to be in the Kamiya household.

"Taichi Kamiya, you better get out of that bed of yours before I send your sister up with a bucket of cold water, and don't you dare make me do that!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled upstairs to her seventeen year old son.

"Mum, you know what his like you might as well let me go upstairs and throw icy cold water over him? You always threaten him about it, but actually never let me. Please mum!" Hikari gave a sly smile to her mother, then looking behind her at the couple sitting on the sofa._ I feel so sorry for Tai, he really liked her. But then again even if they had something going on, it wouldn't last and they would have so many arguments, more than Matt and Sora. They clash. They are too the same, except for a few characteristics. _She wondered.

Before their mother could reply to her pleading daughter, Tai dragged himself down the beige coloured, steep stairs. Kari just gave him a sly smile. _Oh man why couldn't he stay in bed? He always gets out just in time. Damn. _Kari thought to herself.

"Hey, look I'm up and ready and showered! Have a bit more faith in me will you? I was up half the night studying for my lousy exam today." Tai groaned at the thought of his exam. It was English Literature. He hadn't had a clue what it was about, he never listened, "Hey do you know what the time is? I thought Sora and Matt would be here by now, otherwise there going to make me late for once!" Tai laughed hysterically.

"Were already here lazy bones, come on let's go." Sora said, giving Tai one of her smiles, which Tai loved. _Why does she do it? She has got Matt? But she knows I don't like her that way anymore, which is kind of true. I think. _Tai thought, making his blush mix in with his brown face.

The three of them said their goodbyes to Mrs. Kamiya and started off walking down the pavement walking to the high school. Odaiba High School. They were speaking in small chit chat, but Tai couldn't be bothered with talking at the moment. He was in deep thought about his occurring dreams; they have been on-going for at least a month now.

"TAI, TAI, TAI, LOOK ALREADY." Matt bellowed in Tai's face.

"Huh wha-"Tai couldn't believe what he saw. His occurring dream came true. He didn't think anything would come of this dream, but it did. Everyone was gathering around like an explosive went off, but Tai and the rest of the Digidestined new better.

"Oh my god." Was all Tai could hear from the rest of the students. Tai couldn't speak he was just gawking at the debris everywhere. He thought. _Why didn't the school tell anyone the school would be closed? This must have happened recently. Like this morning, the teachers couldn't have known._

"Hey Tai, are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Matt questioned while grinning.

"Yeah, I am thinking what you're thinking dude, but what if there is a new Digidestined? There was before." Tai said logically.

"Never thought of that actually…" Matt drifted off thinking of the new adventure about to begin. Matt knew that there wasn't going to be a new Digidestined, even if there was millions all over the world, they are the original Digidestined, and they would be needed no matter what. Matt grinned at himself for thinking about this particular topic.

Mimi hurriedly ran over to trio quickly, wondering what was going on. Mimi moved back to Odaiba because she wanted to be with her closest friends, she could never forget any of them, and she had a funny feeling in her stomach that something big was going to happen. She knew she was needed. She knew it was to do with the digital world where she met her friends. These people meant the world to her, and of course Palmon. So she made her parents bring her here, back to Japan, as she is an only child she gets what she wants, when she wants.

"Hey guys, I have a feeling it is to do with the digital world." Mimi said.

"MIMI!" they shouted in unison.

It was Tai who hugged her first and spoke. "What are you doing back here in Odaiba, you're meant to be in New York right?"

"Well I had these occurring dreams, about digimon and I thought they meant something, so I got my parents to move back here as soon as possible. I missed you guys so much!" Mimi said happily.

"Welcome back, Mimi." Tai grinned, he actually did miss the obsessive pink lover.

"Mimi, it is nice to see you here, after what four years now? We've seen you, but only to do with the digital world." Matt said sharply.

"Jeez Matt, I knew you was cold, but don't be so rude." She shot a nasty look to the blonde hair blue eyed boy. But she lightened up a bit, she couldn't stop looking at him. _Wow he has gotten hot, when did this happen? Shoot I shouldn't be thinking about him like that, he is going out with Sora. Darn. No wonder all the girls gawk over him, and run after him, he is a gorgeous blonde, with blue eyes, a rock star._ She thought so hard about him, but then she turned and looked at Tai. _He looks even better; you can notice his muscular toned body, through his school uniform. His bushy hair starts it off, going down to his brown pleading eyes. It looks like he's searching for something. But who knows I could be so wrong, Tai has always been the type of person hard to read. Tai is so brave; he _would risk his life for anyone.

"Mimi, are you there? Us older Digidestined are going to go back to Tai's and try and get hold of Gennai, we all think this is to do with the digital world. You and Tai both had the same occurring dreams, or shall I say nightmares. These nightmares have Digimon both within them, so it must mean something don't you think? The younger Generation will be coming later." Sora said politely.

"Oh okay Sor, let's get going then." She replied drowsy. _I didn't really feel like talking to anybody. I feel exhausted. _

As we was walking to Tai's Mimi was in a small chat with Izzy and Joe, and what she saw shocked her. Mimi saw some shadow which looked like Myotismon, but, seeing this she didn't say anything to the others. She just shrugged it off, When her conversation with the genius and soon to be doctor ended, Mimi had started hearing voices, she weren't quite sure if everyone could hear them, or it was just her, she wasn't sure about this. Mimi could hear his laugh, a laugh you wouldn't ever want to hear. Scared, she fell down to the floor and started screaming. Everyone just started to stare at her.

"Oh my god, leave me alone, please." Mimi whimpered.

"Mimi what's up? Tai asked worriedly.

"I-I… Don't worry I'm fine. Let's keep walking." Mimi shrugged it off and got to her feet. And started walking. Tai grabbed Mimi's wrist and whispered something in her ear, which made a huge smile appear. When they got to Tai's apartment, they set up Izzy's laptop and tried to get through to Gennai. Lucky enough Mrs. Kamiya was at work for the day, so they could all go there, and hold the meeting. The younger generation will be there later in the day to find out what the group found out.

Mimi was making everyone a drink, when Tai came in and hugged her from behind.

He let go and spoke. "Hey Mimi, I know what was up earlier you know, I saw the shadow too, and I heard the voices. But it seems it was only just us. Don't you worry; I'm going to protect you."

"Tai it is honestly fine, I didn't hear or see anything, you are lying! Okay? And I don't need protecting. I am not that useless little girl, who needed help all the time okay?" Mimi tried to yell her voice, but it barely came out in a whisper, but Tai heard her. But she carried on. "I was fine when I was in New York, I will be fine here, so just worry about yourself and your sister, Tai! I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

He gave her his million dollar smile. Wait make that a billion dollars. Before he could reply a mysterious white figure showed up.

"Greetings Bearer of Courage and Bearer of Sincerity…" The bald man grinned while the two of them stood there shocked.

"Gennai…"

**Author Note: **I am re-writing the 15 chapters, then will be uploading more when i have written them. **Read and Review**


End file.
